helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takemura Ikuko
Takemura Ikuko (竹村郁子) Is the leader of Flairie Girls, she is 19 years old and she is from Tokyo, Japan. Ikuko was 13 when she began the music industry. She first started her stardom online by uploading dance and song covers. Her true insperation quoted by her, "When I was really young, I knew that I was destined to become a idol, i didn't know when, but I knew that it had to happen one day. My one true inspiration that brought me to wanting to become an idol was Morning Musume, which I had really wanted to be a part of, everytime they held Generation Auditions, I HAD to audition.I Sadly lost on the last round, the most recent failure, was the 11th Generation Morning Musume Auditions. I had lost my voice on the last round, against Sakura Oda. We had become great friends in the process, but I still wish I could have gotten in." Ikuko stated that she was also very happy to be the leader of Flairie Girls, and that she would try to be the best leader she could. Ikuko has featured in many photoshoots and has her own stardom that she's been working on for 5 years. Online, of course. She has her own youtube channel known as "Ikukochan05" She has uploaded over 400 dance covers and continues to work. She has had plastic surgery, but that doesn't make her any less of herself. Ikuko's first online single was titled "Onrainsutā". She is also known for voice acting, her voice with the Vocaloid named "Ikuko~Kun" Which is very popular in Japan. Profile *'Birth Name: '''Ikuko Takemura *'Stage Name:' Ikuko *'Nicknames:' Iku-Chan, Take-Chan *'Birthdate:' June 23rd, 1993 *'Birthplace': Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype: A *'Height: '''5"4 *'Specialty: 'Make-up, Singing, "The Camera loves her" *'Hobby: 'Being in Photoshoots, Harujuku clothing *'Looks up to: Megumi Nakajima, Aso Natsuko, Reina Tanaka, Maimi Yajima *'Hello! Project Status: '''2013 *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Green *'Favorite Flowers: 'Rose *'Favorite Season: 'Spring Voice Acting Career (Anime Only) *''Macross Frontier *''Sacred Seven '' *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Shugo Chara'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Bleach'' *''Black Butler'' *''Ao No Exorcist'' *''Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai.'' *''To Love-Ru Darkness'' *''Inu x Boku SS'' *''The Idolmaster'' *''IS (Infinite Stratos)'' *''Guilty Crown'' Releases Flairie Girls Singles #2013.04.15 "Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu" (Happy Jikan Cover) #2013.05.03 Kyori-en #2013.07.12 Anata no honō o sa sete wa ikenai Online Solo Singles #2010.02.05 Onrainsutā #2010.07.13 Seizei Ikuko #2011.04.17 Ikuko wa, subete o aishite #2012.05.19 Ikuko-chan o wasurenaide kudasai! #2012.12.14 Imanotokoro sayōnara, Ikuko! #2013.08.13 Mada itte inai Trivia *Has her own Vocaloid *Has 5 solo online singles *While just now being added to an idol group, she has been famous for awhile. *She has done over 20 photoshoots throughout her 5 year career. Category:1993 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:June Births Category:Voice Actor Category:Hello! Project Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Leader Category:Flairie Girls Category:Flairie Girls First Generation Category:Births in 1993 Category:Members with Stage Names